I Was Here
by DarkSkye264
Summary: This is my tribute to rememberance day and all the soilder that died. Lest we forget.


Standard disclaimer applied

This is my tribute to rememberance day since it is such an important day.

The song is 'I was here' by beyonce

Lest we forget

* * *

><p>They stood row by row, an army of green and endless line of friend's, comrades and warriors. Hands risen to their faces as the stood straight their shoulders squared. They stood line by line in their green hats and uniforms, badges over their chests displaying the deaths and the victories, the pain and sadness, but also the joy. They stood over the coffins each draped with a flag. Each coffin carrying a burden of a dead comrade that died protecting those they loved and many more. Each carrying a person that would never see the light of day again. Each carrying one who died loving their country, loving one another. Every coffin carrying a brave warrior who would always have a place in each of their hearts, knowing that they would never see their loved ones and say 'I love you'.<p>

A woman with blonde hair and soft brown eyes walked up in front of the rest of them. She saluted the rest of her friends and bowed her head in respect.

* * *

><p>I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time<br>Know there was something that  
>Meant something that I left behind<br>When I leave this world,  
>I'll leave no regrets<br>Leave something to remember,  
>So they won't forget<p>

I was here...  
>I lived, I loved<br>I was here...  
>I did, I've done, everything that I wanted<br>And it was more than I thought it would be  
>I will leave my mark so everyone will know<br>I was here...

* * *

><p>Her head rose as she blinked back tears from her eyes, clearing her throat she spoke her voice rose loudly over the silent horizon.<p>

"We are here today to honor our friends, our loved ones. The ones we fought with, we laughed with, we smiled with. We are here to honor the people who have died protecting their loved ones, their country, and their comrades. Let us remember the sacrifices we made to get here, let's remember the difference that we have made on the world. The proof that we existed, let's be remember as the brave souls who fought to keep the peace and to keep the happiness."

* * *

><p>I want to say I lived each day,<br>Until I die  
>And know that I meant something in somebody's life<br>The hearts I have touched,  
>Will be the proof that I leave<br>That I made a difference  
>And this world will see<p>

I was here...  
>I lived, I loved<br>I was here...  
>I did, I've done, everything that I wanted<br>And it was more than I thought it would be  
>I will leave my mark so everyone will know<p>

* * *

><p>She saluted and went back into her respective spot in the endless lines. After she left came a man with dark blue eyes as cold as ice but a warm heart, he stood in front of the crowd. His eyes shone with determination.<p>

"No one make's it out of war unscathed, unharmed and unwounded whether physically, mentally and emotionally. Even if we made it out of the battlefield alive a part of us died on those battlefields, a part we will never get back. But a part of us will be remembered on that field. Whether it was when we were sad, happy or afraid it matters not. I know for sure that we will be remembered as brave. But we will never be the same, we saw people we love die on those fields, we saw people fighting, we saw people that still had half of their lives a head of them die a life they can never get back. But we also saw people that fought with their lives without turning back and that itself is a miracle."

* * *

><p>I was here...<br>I lived, I loved  
>I was here...<br>I did, I've done, everything that I wanted  
>And it was more than I thought it would be<br>I will leave my mark so everyone will know  
>I was here...<p>

I just want them to know  
>That I gave my all,<br>Did my best  
>Brought someone some happiness<br>Left this world a little better just because...  
>I was here...<p>

* * *

><p>He saluted and went back to stand in the lines as a man with flaming pink hair stepped up to the front happiness shining in his eyes.<p>

"I remember when we first entered, the frightened look on everyone's face. I remember my friend that died on that field I remember holding my comrade in my arms as the life slowly passed away from him. His last words were to tell his family he loved them. I remember the men and women that I killed on those battlefields. The look of pain on their face and the slight moment when they recognized that they would never see their family, spouse or children again. Was I right to take a person's life? Were they truly evil? Was I on the right side? Is there ever a right side in war? We will remember forever the people who died and the people we killed, but remember you survived. You are alive and you will always remember, but you fought with bravery and respect and that's what counts."

* * *

><p>I was here...<br>I lived, I loved  
>I was here...<br>I did, I've done, everything that I wanted  
>And it was more than I thought it would be<br>I wanna leave my mark so everyone will know  
>I was here...<p>

(I lived, I loved)  
>(I did, I've done)<br>(I lived, I loved)  
>(I did, I've done)<br>I was here...

* * *

><p>He continued to the middle of the line as a short man, the very general of this army came up to the front.<p>

"I was here, I was on that battlefield and I will forever remain on that battlefield no matter how far I am from it. I will spend my life wondering what if. I had wanted to come to war to protect those I love I could have never thought it would be like this. I will remain on that battlefield and regret killing those people; I will stay on that field regretting my inability to save my comrades. But I will always be proud of my bravery not only to fight in the war but to continue onward. We will leave here and go home and we will see the ones we love. We will be happy. But remember your comrades, remember the hard times and remember the good times. Lest we forget."

The crowd saluted as smiles broke out everywhere except for four individuals that would continue to be here, every day in their dreams, their memories and their nightmares. Because although they made it out alive they would have never made it out unscathed and that was decided the moment they stepped foot on that field.


End file.
